Blue Lips
by captainqueer
Summary: If you were presented with two choices, which would you pick? That's the question that's always asked, is it not? Red pill or blue pill? War or peace? Good or evil? In my case, it's almost a mixture of all three. Both of the choices I had were wrong, but they were also right. Either would end in me losing a part of my family. So, in the end, I chose neither, but also both.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover picture belongs to Fukari on DeviantArt.**

**I should really be working on my other stories, but eh. **

**Now, I just want to make clear right now that I in no way like the way the actual Twilight books are. I prefer fanfiction over the actual story, and even then there are few I actually like. In the Twilight books, it is terrible on so many levels. Not in the typical 'oh, vampires don't sparkle' or everything else, but it teaches young girls terrible things that they'll think are okay. Like, how the only flaw Bella has is her clumsiness. Other than that, she's the perfect, stereotypical woman. She cooks, she cleans, and everyone adores her. She's like a 1950's housewife, but without the character flaws. Or how it's 'romantic' for Edward to creep into her window and watch her sleep at night. Without her consent. Before he even bothered introducing himself. Talk about a freaking stalker. Or how in book two, Bella just completely falls apart when Dickward leaves, but then is okay when she starts hanging out with Jacob. That just screams 'I need a man in my life to function!'. Cause that's what you want to teach young, impressionable girls, right?**

**Not only that, but Edward is so controlling and manipulative to get what he wants. It is such an emotionally abusive relationship. He doesn't have sex with Bella in the fourth book to get what he wants. Edward wants a wife. Bella wants sex. And there is nothing wrong with that, contrary to what the ancient seventeen year old believes. He controls who Bella does and doesn't hang out with. And tells his family to spy on her and prevent her from doing what she wants. But ooh, he just wants to protect her and blah, blah, blah. No. She can make her own decisions, she can do what she wants to do. Taking the engine out of her truck just so she wouldn't go see Jacob because he's 'dangerous' pissed me off so badly.**

**Stephanie Meyer says the book promotes feminism, when it does the complete opposite. What it does promote is that abusive and unhealthy relationships are a-okay when it's 'true love'.**

**And don't even get me started on the whole imprinting business.**

**Now, I don't completely hate the story. If I hadn't gotten rid of the books a couple years ago, I'd probably read them whenever I get bored. And yes, I do own all of the movies. They're a guilty pleasure. But in no way is Twilight a good series when it comes down to sexuality, feminism, and gender.**

**Alright, onward with the actual fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>I glared out the plane window, hands tossing my Galaxy back and forth mindlessly. After being suspended from my school in Arizona, after <em>accidentally<em> setting my teacher's desk on fire, mom decided to send me out to live with my sort-of-but-not-really dad, Charlie. I grew up thinking of him as my dad, but it wasn't up until recently that I learned he wasn't my biological father. Apparently, my mother Renee went out with her friends and got drunk, slept with a random guy, and boom. I'm here.

I've never met my real father, but I couldn't care less. Charlie was my dad, even if not technically.

I walked into the main part of the airport, looking around for my father. He was supposed to pick me up, and he was late. With his job, it wasn't all that surprising. My phone started ringing, blaring out the beginning of _Meant to Live_ by Switchfoot. I quickly answered, ignoring the looks from the few around me.

"Saoirse, I'm sorry. Something came up and I can't come pick you up." I opened my mouth to reply, but Charlie cut me off. "I sent Bella to pick you up. She's bringing her boyfriend with her." I tried to suppress the groan, but a tiny sigh came out anyways.

"Alright, dad. I'll see you tonight, right?" I really missed him, it'd been a couple years since I'd last seen him in person. We exchanged letters now and then, and he'd FedEx my birthday present to me every year.

"Yes, this problem should be cleared up soon. Try and be nice to your sister, alright? Love you." He hung up before I could even say anything.

"Of course..." I grumbled, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"...Saoirse?" I heard a somewhat recognizable voice ask from behind me and turned. My sister, in all of her awkward glory stood there. She'd gotten a little taller, and her hair is a little darker since I last saw her. Her eyes were wide in surprise, most likely at my appearance. Behind her stood a male with brown hair and gold eyes, not to mention the palest skin I've seen since the goddamn Addams family. Immediately, I didn't like him. He just seemed off.

"Hey, Isabella." I waved and resisted pulling her into a hug. Of course, it would've only been to make her uncomfortable. I never liked Isabella. She was too clumsy, too awkward, and everyone always fawned over her. It was ridiculous. I noticed the guy behind her starting to scowl at me and frowned, throwing up my mental walls just in case. His eyes widened, but I ignored it.

"You've... you look different." Wow, good observation, Sherlock. But she's not wrong. Last she saw me, I had long, ginger hair that went to my waist, and wore dresses and blouses. Now... not so much.

"Time does that to you, I guess." I shrugged and grabbed one of my bags, leaving the other two for them to carry.

"Your sister seems...nice." I heard the guy mumble and rolled my eyes, adjusting the strap to my laptop bag on my shoulder.

"That's one way of putting it."

Well, you aren't so nice yourself, Isabella.

When we got to a silver Volvo, the boy's car most likely, I threw my stuff in the trunk and climbed into the back seat.

"My family is throwing Bella a birthday party tonight, you're welcome to join." He said and looked at me through the rearview mirror as he sped out of the airport parking lot.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." I shrugged, pulling my phone out of my pocket to try and occupy the time. I had texts from the gang back home, telling me how much they missed me.

_**Bitch, as soon as you're settled in, we're taking a road trip down and spending a week with you. **_I rolled my eyes at Mikayla's message and started typing.

_Okay. Bring the booze, I'm gonna need it with how awkward this family is._ I hit send and went back to my home page, opening the tumblr app. I could only hope that they got the message and stopped trying to talk to me.

"So...how's mom been?" Bella asked, turning in her seat to look at me. _Guess not_.

"She's fine. As crazy as ever, if that's what you mean." I sighed and turned off the screen, putting the phone in my lap.

"Okay. So when did you get..." She gestured towards her face.

"A septum piercing?" She nodded. "A couple months ago. It hurt like a bitch, I wouldn't recommend it." The boy looked put off at the language, making me grin a little. Oh, there's more where that came from, pretty boy.

"And...everything else?"

I looked down at myself, taking in the outfit I was wearing. Short shorts and a black long sleeve with a band tee over it, and some converse. My hair was now pitch black and barely reached my shoulders. "I changed everything else about as soon as you left to come live here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short but don't worry, it's just because I suck at first chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; If I owned Twilight, it'd be a lot better probably.**

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway to the house, just taking it all in. It looked the same, except for the new TV. It was actually clean- most likely Bella's work. It even smelled the same, which helped me relax somewhat. Being stuck in the car for those couple of minutes with Bella's creepy boyfriend was just not my cup of tea. I didn't bother to check to see what else was different, it was most likely that the TV was the only thing, and ran up to my old room. It's been freshly painted into a light purple, my favorite color. The bed, which had once been a twin size, was now a queen. Thank the gods, I've gotten too tall for a twin.<p>

I also had a new computer desk, except it was metal- not wood, like it was. Mom must have told Charlie about my habit to... uh, set things on fire. I put my bag on the bed and opened it, taking out my iPod and my portable sound system. It was pretty cool, changed colors with the beat of the song. I barely registered the creepy boyfriend putting my other bags in the room, too busy trying to find an outlet behind the desk.

"Need any help?" He spoke up and I jumped, banging my head on the desk, since I was under.

"Motherfu-" I groaned, eyes watering in pain. I even knew he was there and I still jumped. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, go please!" He didn't say anything, but I could barely hear the sound of him walking away. I sighed and plugged in the cord, crawling out from under the desk. If anyone else bothered me while I was unpacking, I was going to punch them. Unless it was Charlie. I could never hurt him.

Starting one of my favorite playlists, I turned up the volume until it wouldn't go any further.

"_They're coming creeping from the corner, and all I know is that I don't feel safe. I feel the tapping on my shoulder, I turn around in an alarming state. But am I losing my mind? I really think so. Not a creature in sight. But, what you don't know is that my breathing gets faster and so does my_ _heartbeat_." I started unpacking my clothes, putting them in the way-too-tiny closet that I had. I'm glad that I didn't bring my entire closet from Arizona, jeeze. "_I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but I created a monster, a hell within my head. Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own. Oh I'm so scared, I created a monster, a beast inside my brain. I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own. My mind impaired, awake me from my nightmare._"

Once I finished hanging up my clothes, I opened the second suitcase and put all the books inside onto the shelf I had. Let's hope I didn't set that on fire, it was a pretty, dark oak bookshelf. Actually looked handmade.

"_Wait, something doesn't feel right (feel right). No, something seems wrong (wrong). And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for far too long. As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder. Appearing young, while I'm growing older, I collapse to the floor and scream: **"Can anybody save me from myself?"**_"

Someone started banging on the door, that thankfully had a lock on it. "Turn it down, Saoirse!" Bella shouted over the music. I sighed and walked over, tuning it down until it was low enough that I could hear her footsteps walking away. Someone doesn't like loud music, apparently. Ha, she better not ever get in the car with me, then.

Speaking of cars, mine should be arriving sometime today. A _beautiful _1967 Chevy Camaro. Built it from scratch, only having barely a car to work with when I got it. I cared for that car more than I did most people. She's my pride and joy, my first car. I spent two years saving up to buy her from the junkyard. And another year working my ass off to get enough money to rebuild her. From then on, it was Mikayla and myself working on it whenever we had spare time.

I spent the next few hours lounging around, breaking in my new bed with a nap. When it was finally time for the birthday party, Bella was barging into my room telling me it was time to go.

"Oh, and your car arrived while you were busy." She told me and I all but raced downstairs, barely grabbing my phone on the way.

"I like your-" Edward started but I cut him off, jerking open the door.

"Don't care!" I raced down the driveway and grinned at the sight of Mika. She was so pretty, with her new, black paint job that I gave her before coming up to Forks. I ran my fingers across the hood before unlocking the door, climbing inside. The interior was black with red trimmings, and soft leather seats. Everything was kept the way it was, just refurbished so it looked nice. Well, except for the radio. No way in hell was I using cassette tapes. It was the most modern radio I could find, with a touch screen and everything. It even had Spotify on it.

Since the car delivery man parked it behind the (really ugly but don't tell Mr. Creepy) Volvo, I had to pull out first. Well, time to show off. I started the car, smiling at the loud growl it gave off. The engine sounded hungry and mean. Bella jumped, almost slipping down the steps if it hadn't been for Edward catching her. A scowl flickered across his face, directed at me probably, but it was gone it a second.

I revved the engine once before pulling out quickly, the sound fading off into a low purring. Since I didn't know where the Cullen's house was, I had to drive behind Edward. While waiting for them to get in his car, I started one of my playlists on Spotify and smiled at the sweet sound of The Pretty Reckless.

Edward soon pulled out and I followed behind him, taking in the scenery as we went. It was so...green, and full of life. The complete opposite of Arizona. I hated Arizona, it was too hot and dry. That's why I always tried to drag out the Summer when I went over to Charlie's, because I just felt so at peace here.

We finally pulled up to a house in the middle of the woods, and for a few moments, I just sat in my car. Gaping at it. It was such a beautiful home, almost too pretty for anyone to live in it. Eventually, I had to climb out of the car and follow the couple up the steps and onto the porch. Gods, it felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Why was I nervous? Meeting new people has never made me this paranoid. The house, or perhaps the people inside, gave me the same off feeling that Edward did.

I sucked in a deep breath and followed them into the house and down the steps, into what must have been the living room. There six people, all incredibly beautiful. A woman with caramel colored hair was wrapped up in the embrace of a blonde man who I recognized as Dr. Cullen, from the local hospital. I've been visited by him more than once. Thankfully, it was all for good things. Like that time I got my foot caught in a bear trap, or fell out of a tree and broke my wrist that one summer- actually, it doesn't matter.

The next couple was a blonde who looked like she just walked straight out of a modeling magazine, who was wrapped around the arm of a brunette giant. His arms were probably bigger than my head, oh my god. She was scowling at me, for what, I didn't know. Probably think I was going to 'steal her man'. Ha, if only she knew.

The last couple was a short girl with a pixie cut, who was actually extremely cute. Damn, if it wasn't for the blonde, that honestly looked constipated, having his arms wrapped around her, I'd try and get with it.

"Hello, Saoirse." greeted and I gave him a small wave.

"Wait, you know her?" The giant looked at him, shock on his face.

"Miss Swan has visited my ER more than once." He smiled, almost smirking, and I violently fought to keep the blush down. Damn it, they were going to think I was as clumsy as Bella now!

"Hi, ." I mumbled, tone dry.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Alright, Carlisle..." What an odd name. The woman, most likely his wife, smiled wide and practically danced towards me, her walk more graceful than I could ever hope to be.

"Hello, we've heard so much about you." She took my hands in hers, barely shocking me with her cold hands. I actually preferred the cold over the heat, so I didn't react to the cold touch.

"Good things, I hope." I joked, smiling back at her. She just gave off this motherly feel, like she would be there no matter. Already, I was liking her more than Renee.

"Of course. My name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife." She pulled me in for a hug and I pushed the off feeling that everyone was giving me away. Why would I feel off about her? So far, she's nothing but kind. Then again, I only just met her. She could be completely psychotic for all I knew. "These are my children, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper and his girlfriend Alice."

The pixie darted over and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I know we're going to be _great _friends." Oh god, she's one of _those_.

"Okay, awesome." I awkwardly patted her back.

* * *

><p>When Edward had called Alice to tell her that Bella's sister was coming to the party, she was more than excited. She told the others, who were expecting someone who looked just like Bella to walk in.<p>

They were not expecting the girl to be the complete opposite of her sister. She had pitch black hair that was down to her shoulders, her makeup was dark, and her outfit was not Forks appropriate. Not to mention all the piercings on her face. A septum piercing, lip ring, and three different piercings on each ear. Two on the lobe and one industrial. She just gave off the feeling of rebellion and danger.

But she acted almost the complete opposite of her looks. She was quiet and stayed in the back while Bella opened presents. Drifting more towards Rosalie, she tried to start a conversation.

"So, which one of those cars in the garage was yours?" She asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It was leather with spikes, and the Sons of Anarchy symbol on the back.

"Don't talk to me." Rosalie hissed, glaring up at the girl. With her heels, she was three inches taller than her normal 5'8" stature. Saoirse ignored her, watching her sister looked at the empty box in confusion.

"Already installed it in your truck." Oh, must have been a radio or something.

"I bet it was the BMW M3, you look like someone who would have a car like that. Good car, pretty nice with speed too." Rosalie looked at her.

"You know cars?" The girl didn't look like she would know cars.

"Of course. I love cars, especially classics. If you look outside, you'll see my baby. She's a 1967 Chevy Camaro RS, runs pretty damn well. I rebuilt her myself, with the help of my friend." She grinned, and Rosalie gave her a small smile back. They were broken out of their conversation when Edward suddenly shouted.

"No!" The smell of blood hit Saoirse's nose and she looked at her sister, who was looking down at her bloody finger.

It was like time had slowed down in that moment.

The blonde, Jasper, jerked and his face darkened. Edward shoved Bella back, and she would have crashed into the wall if it wasn't for her sister catching her at last second. They both crashed into the table, Saoirse taking most of it as the glasses broke and cut at her back. Bella's arm crushed one of the glasses and cut it.

Edward pushed a running Jasper back, sending him _flying_ back into the piano. For a split second, Saoirse mourned the poor instrument, before she realized what had just happened.

"Holy shit." She breathed, staring at the scene in shock. Just what the hell were these people?! Carlisle tried grabbing at Jasper, but he dodged, ducking under his arm, his body blurring for a second. Emmett grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, Carlisle grabbing the other. His face was completely morphed, snarling at Bella and her sister.

"Jasper, Jasper, it's alright." Alice darted in front of her boyfriend, not at all scared of him. She tried consoling him, before the scent of blood hit the air. It was stronger now. But it smelled off, like the person was sick. Everyone looked towards the Swan sisters, who were both heavily bleeding now. At her sister's wince, she turned around to see what was wrong.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She was frantic now.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle told Emmett softly before going over to Saoirse quicker than any human could.

"Besides the glass sticking out of my back now, sure." Her voice was higher than normal, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. She jerked away from Carlise, flinching, but immediately regretted it. "Shit!" It felt like her back was on fire.

"Don't move." He ordered, using his doctor voice. Even though she wanted nothing more than to get away from him, Saoirse knew that moving with a back injury could result in something worse.

"I'm- I'm sorry, the blood..." Alice trailed off before disappearing, Rosalie following soon after. Esme gave the sisters an apologetic look before following.

* * *

><p>Saoirse had to take her shirt and jacket off, so Carlisle could pick the glass out of her back and stitch her up. She was sitting backwards on a chair, her arms folded across the top. She had since calmed down, and now she wanted answers.<p>

"What are you?" She asked, resting her chin on her arms. She winced, feeling a larger piece of glass get pulled out of her back.

Carlisle was silent for a moment, cleaning up the blood that was still coming out of the wounds. "My family and I are vampires." Instead of freaking out, Saoirse just sighed.

"Out of all the things you had to get involved with, Isabella, it had to be the supernatural." Her sister gave her a shocked look.

"You believe him, just like that?"

"What the hell else would explain what just happened? The way Jasper completely freaked out over a simple papercut... C'mon now, I'm not an idiot." She scoffed, burying her face in her arms. The blood loss was making her lightheaded.

"You do understand you can tell nobody of this, correct?" Carlisle started the stitches, thankfully giving the girl something to numb the pain.

"Of course. Then again, who'd believe me? I'd be carted off to a mental asylum instantly, and those are not fun." Neither Carlisle or Bella bothered to ask how she knew that. It was silent for a few moments, Carlisle finishing his work quickly. He wrapped her middle in gauze, so the stitches wouldn't get infected. Change these every day, and don't get the stitches wet."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've had them before." She grumbled and stood up, pulling her shirt back on, sliding the jacket on over it. Thankfully, nobody could tell that she was hurt. So she didn't have to tell Charlie.

"I'm gonna go see if Rosalie will give me a ride home."

"Alright." It was obvious Bella wanted to have a talk with Carlisle.

* * *

><p>The blonde was in the driveway, leaning against Saoirse's car. Alice had told her that she needed someone to drive her, since she was too lightheaded to do it herself, and saw that the blonde wouldn't be effected by her blood. She reluctantly agreed after that, but only because she wanted to see how the Camaro drove.<p>

"Hey..."

"Let's go." Rosalie climbed inside of the car, Saoirse quickly following. She started the car, almost smiling as the engine growled, and pulled out. Instead of striking up a conversation like she'd wanted, Saoirse fell asleep, her head resting against the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoooo. This is a lot longer than the first chapter, thankfully lmao. Feedback is appreciated. Please leave a review if you liked it! C:<strong>

**-Captain**


End file.
